Pretty Cure And the Olympians
by sondowth
Summary: This might be a one-shot though if enough reviews pop up I might do more.


**A/n: New story, again. At least this time there won't be any Fairy Tail or Harry Potter involved. So, what do you think will if magical girls whose powers run on friendship run into Percy Jackson? Well lets find out.**

**There will be time skips.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Cure or the Riordanverse.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_Two of Fountains help shall be found,_

_Two of Light effects shall be profound,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

-BBBB-

An auburn-haired girl with hazel eyes, named Saki Hyuuga, is walking with her seven friends at the Hoover Dam when they heard a cow moo. They stop walking look in the direction of where they heard the moo and saw a boy with wavy black hair wearing a fur coat. He was talking to what like a ceature with the front end a cow and rest being a sea serpant. They were about to walk up and ask the boy about the strange sea cow when the sea cow dove underwater and boy ran past them with skeletons wearing security uniforms on his tail.

"Mai, what were those things chasing that boy?" Saki asks her friend with dark purple hair.

"I don't know, Saki, but they looked Greek to me." responds Mai with shocked look on her face.

"That sea ceature looked familiar," says the red haired girl in worried tone.

"How so, Michiru-mupu?" Asks Moop the yellow moon fairy.

"It looked like- no it can't be! The Ophiotaurus!" The blue haired girl, Kaoru, says in dismay.

"What's an Ophiotaurus?" asks a confused Saki.

"It's an monster, that when scarficed, could give one the power to destroy the embodiment of Western Civilization, the Greek gods. It was mention in the Dark Fall handbook," Answers Michiru.

"Guys! Those skeletons are back. Saki!" "Got It!"

Flappy and Choppy transform into their device form which Saki and Mai grab. They shout out their transformation phrase, "**Dual Spirital Power!"**

For Saki, her hair turns bright orange and grows in length, flaring out at the shoulders and on top, which is held by a yellow headband that has a hot pink gem heart on it. She gains gold heart earrings. Her attire is composed of a raspberry dress with white and purple fabric on the midriff, sheer green material on the collarbone, and a white collar. Her sleeves are lined by yellow frills to accent the wing-like shoulder flap, and on the chest is a crimson ribbon with a curved yellow heart gem on it. Her skirt is flower shaped with white lining and pieces of yellow fabric sticking over, over a pair of mauve bike shorts and adorned by a gold belt with a stylized heart lined in white. She also wears raspberry sleeves with white lining, ruffles, and a hot pink gem-shape on the hand. Her leg warmers are similar, accent by a hot pink gem heart and a yellow cuff, worn over dark mauve finger-less gloves. She wears mauve shoes with a lavender sole.

For Mai, her hair grows very long and is pulled into a slightly messy ponytail held by a white band that has a bow on the side adorned by a teal gem heart. She gains blue heart earrings. Her dress is pearl yellow with large feathery sleeves that have pale indigo layers, while her skirt is shaped like a loose wing to reveal a white miniskirt with pink detail on the hem. Around her navel is a pale indigo ribbon with large feather tails. On her chest is a white ribbon with a stylized blue heart on it. She gains pearl yellow sleeves with a pink band that has white feathery fabric, and frills lining the hand, along with a teal butterfly gem. She also wears leg warmers with a feathery cuff held by a pale blue bow while pink lines the bottom with a trim of ruffles and a teal gem heart. Her shoes are pearl yellow and white.

After their transformation ended, they see all the skeletons surrond a group of four teenagers. One was the boy from earlier holding a slightly glowing bronze sword and with him were two girls, one using a bow and arrow while the other was sparking with lightning, using spear, and a sheild with strange face on it. The skeletons were to attack when two landed in front the teens and wiping out the skeletons closest to them.

"The shining golden flower: Cure Bloom!" The one in pink starts.

"The sparkling silver wing: Cure Egret!" The beige one continues.

"We are Pretty Cure!" They both say.

"Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains!" Says Egret.

"Stop your cruel behavior!" Bloom finishes.

The Pretty Cure charge forward and attack the skeletons while Michiru and Kaoru jumped down in front of the group of four in their Cure Bright and Cure Windy forms and raise an aura shield. Michiru speaks over her shoulder and say, "you four find a way to yourselves out of here. We'll handle them."

After the questers left in the hands of angel statues, Michiru and Kaoru joined up with Bloom and Egret.

"Man, these guys keep getting back up after we knock them down. Let's blast 'em with overkill!" Says Bloom.

All four of them stand together and power up.

"**PRECURE HEART SPLASH STAR!**" the four shouted.

The skeletons started running away with an 'Oh crap' face on before most of them got vaporised. A few got away and went back to there original objective as well as staying away from the scary Precure.

(TBC?)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n: Here's a proper crossover between Precure and Percy Jackson series.**

**The inspiration came a one-shot called The Three Aces and The Cow I think title was.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
